Presidente por un dia
by Isurafel Kirawith
Summary: Bulma ha enfermado y tiene un negocio muy importante que no puede dejar ir. Ante eso, no le queda más remedio al príncipe que asistir en su lugar.. ¿Qué pasará? Un fic de Darke Angelus. Oneshot


**Presidente por un dia **

**Un fic de Darke Angelus**

**Traducido por Isurafel Kirawith**

Disclaimer: bla bla bla... Dragon Ball Z... bla bla bla... los derechos de autor de todos los personajes ... bla bla bla... el gran y todopoderoso Akira Toriyama... bla bla bla... Vamos, venga por mi ya, federales apestosos!... HAH!

**Presidente por un día**

© 2009 Darke Angelus

* * *

" _Huuuggghhhhh! "_

Vegeta escuchó las arcadas de su esposa cuando entró a su dormitorio e inmediatamente giró sobre sí mismo y salió de ahí. Fuera en el pasillo sintió como sus hombros cayeron por el peso de una punzada rara de culpa y se fue hasta el baño, golpeando con los nudillos la puerta parcialmente cerrada. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora, mujer?"

" ¿Sentirme_? "_ -fue la respuesta esperada. "¿Cómo demonios... _HURP__!_...te crees que me siento yo? _Hurk!_ ... ¡Me siento como la mierda! "

"Eso es una mejora" -Contestó Vegeta. -"Ayer por la noche dijiste que querías morir."

Se oyó el ruido del inodoro y luego Bulma apareció en la puerta luciendo demacrada y pálida. -"Aún así tengo que hacer" -continuó con voz ronca y se acercó al armario, balanceándose ligeramente hacia él y considerando su guardarropa.

Vegeta se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se cruzó de brazos. -"No es posible que esperes trabajar en ese estado."

-"Soy presidente de la empresa. No tengo otra opción" -continuó con voz débil.

-"Ese lugar puede sobrevivir un día sin ti."

-"No, no puede"

Trató de tirar de ponerse un par de medias, un reto incluso para las mujeres sanas. En un primer momento las tenía de adentro hacia afuera y luego hacia atrás. En el momento en que finalmente logró ponérselas en la pierna derecha, las uñas perforaron la malla fina y crearon una carrertera. Luego de quitárselas, las apretó y tiró a la basura emitiendo un sonido parecido a una especie de sollozo, y puso su cara caliente entre sus manos. -"Ese fue mi último par. Ahora voy a tener que afeitarme las piernas. Maldita sea."

Mirando el espectáculo desde un punto de vista seguro, el Saiyan valientemente intentó de nuevo -"No estás en condiciones de trabajar. Ve a la cama."

"¡No puedo!" -gritó, mirando hacia él. Sus ojos azules eran febrílmente luminosos y brillaban por lágrimas a únto de salir. "Tengo una reunión con ejecutivos de Quantum Dynamics esta mañana."

"¿Quién?"

"Maldita sea, ¡Vegeta! He estado delirando acerca de esos idiotas las últimas dos semanas. ¿No has estado escuchando? Oh, ¡no me contestes! He estado en negociaciones con ellos durante meses y finalmente han acordado una reunión conmigo para discutir una posible fusión. Si puedo obtenerla, abrirá una puerta a la parte del sector privado que Capsule Corporation no ha logrado penetrar. "

"¿Y?"

Liberando un arranque de exasperación, continuó -"Es decir, genio, más exhibiciones de la compañía. Más exhibiciones se traduce en más contratos. Más contratos significa..."

"Más dinero." Eso, al menos, era un concepto que él entendía. - "Estos ejecutivos... ¿Son los que se interponen en tu camino a esa meta?" -Se perdió entre sus pensamientos estudiando la perspectiva.

"Ellos saben que tienen algo que quiero, desgraciadamente. Me han estado dando largas y volviendo loca lanzándome el cebo por semanas. Esta es la primera vez que se quiere discutir en realidad un posible acuerdo. _Tengo_ que estar allí para la reunión. "

"Estoy seguro que vomitar toda la mesa de negociación va a impresionar" -dijo sarcásticamente.

Podría haber disparado un improperio en respuesta, pero una sacudida de estómago la hizo correr para el baño de nuevo. Vegeta pacientemente esperó un momento hasta que ella salió tambaleándose del cuarto de baño y la cogió por los hombros, conduciéndola hacia la cama.

Ella trató de luchar contra su agarre y se dio la vuelta para empezar a discutir. El olor de su aliento era suficiente para hacerle temblar, pero que con valentía mantuvo su lugar. -"¿No lo entiendes? No puedo posponer esto. No hay nadie que pueda hablar con estos payasos, excepto yo. ¡Tengo que ir!"

"Tú no estás en forma para ir a alguna parte" -respondió. Para probar su punto le dio un leve codazo en el pecho y cayó hacia atrás, sobre la cama. -"Y te equivocas. Hay otro que se puede encargar fácilmente de estas negociaciones en tu lugar."

Recogiendo puñados de hojas arrugadas, la figura débil de Bulma comenzó a temblar, mirandose en la miseria. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Y _quién _sería_? "_

La leve sonrisa del Saiyajin sólo se amplió.

Tres niveles abajo, en la cocina, Trunks miró el reloj en la estufa y anunció: -"Mamá va tarde."

"Mamá siempre llega tarde" -bromeó Bra entre cucharada y cucharada de cereal. Para un niño de cinco años que comía lo suficiente para mantener a cuatro jugadores de fútbol poseía una fina, delgada constitución. Rasgos de su linaje único.

"Pues sí, eso es cierto" -reconoció su hermano mayor. Miró el reloj de nuevo. -"Pero esta mañana es realmente importante. Ella tiene una reunión a las nueve con Massive Dynamic"

"Quantum Dynamics" -corrigió ella.

Su rostro se ensombreció un poco de disgusto. "_Lo que sea_ "

"Tienes que saber el nombre correcto. Trabajas ahí."

"Yo sólo soy un interno. Mamá me muestra las cuerdas desde el principio. Creo que ella espera que yo vuele algún día el lugar o algo así."

"¿En serio? Eso sería genial, Trunks!"

Trunks la miró con incredulidad. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡Yo no quiero eso! Todo lo que quiero hacer es..." -_echar un polvo, gastar dinero, y holgazanear,_ estuvo a punto de decir y mordió las palabras justo a tiempo. Eran muy cercanos como hermanos, pero había todavía una brecha catorce años y todo lo que decía se lo repetía de inmediato a su padre. Vegeta había dejado dolorosamente claro que no toleraría que ninguno de sus hijos se conviertan en vagos inútiles como Goku (o Goten, que había sido despedido de todos los trabajos que había tenido. De tal palo, tal astilla). Fue sólo mala suerte para Trunks ser el hijo de una pareja de adictos al trabajo enloquecidos y Bra parecía estar siguiendo sus pasos. -"Te voy a hacer una promesa. Si no puedo soportar ser presidente me hago a un lado y te permitiré tomar la rienda."

"¡Tomado!" -gritó la niña, sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba aceptando. Ella volvió a su desayuno con gusto renovado.

Trunks consideró el tiempo de nuevo y finalmente decidió que era suficiente. Sabía que su madre estaba enferma de gripe pero que nunca llegaría a ver el final de sus días si ella se enterase de que él la dejó quedarse dormida. Fue en camino hacia la puerta de la sala cuando esta se abrió del lado opuesto. "¡Por fin! Yo iba a ir... ¡Santa mierda!"

Los ojos azules de Bra se abrieron y la cuchara cayó de los dedos entumecidos con un _plop!_ -"Wow, papá! ¡Mirate!"

Vegeta apareció vistiendo un inmaculado traje de tres piezas azul marino con una impecable camisa blanca y una corbata de seda roja. Sus zapatos de vestir fueron pulidos hasta alcanzar un brillo satinado. Un broche de oro en la solapa izquierda mostraba el escudo de la familia real de Vegetasei. En total, la adaptación de su atuendo formal fue exquisita al igual que la mayoría de sus ropas casuales, pero era raro, puesto que en realidad se salió de su manera típica de vestir, especialmente en este sentido. Incluso su pelo parecía domesticado, contraria su extraña costumbre de estilo flameado.

_¿Por Dios, quién murió? _-El primer pensamiento de Trunks mientras veía a su padre de arriba a abajo.

"Tu madre se quedará en casa hoy" -dijo Vegeta, el cual tomó una de las piezas de pan tostado del plato de Bra, llevándoselo a la boca ante las protestas de la niña. -"Voy a tomar su lugar en la reunión de esta mañana."

Trunks estaba tratando desesperadamente de procesar toda esta nueva información. -"Papá, ¿siquiera saben algo al respecto sobre..." Miró a Bra y ella le deletreó el nombre correcto -"Quantum Dynamics...?"

"¿Saber de qué?" -preguntó en un tono aburrido de voz. Para alivio de Trunks su padre llevaba el maletín de Bulma que tenía toda la información necesaria para las negociaciones. Vegeta abrió el mismo (para revisar la información, Trunks pensó) y, para horror de la adolescente, volcó el contenido sobre la mesa. A continuación, procedió a llenar la maleta con las sobras de la nevera.

"¿Quieres mi lonchera, papá?" -Ofrecía Bra, completamente imperturbable ante el hecho feaciente.

Vegeta negó con la cabeza. -"Demasiado pequeño. Esto lo hará muy bien."

-"Papá, ¡tienes que leer estas notas!" Trunks gritó, rebuscando en las pilas los innumerables reportes, informes de derechos, auditorías financieras y revisiones de las empresas que había tomado la Capsule Corp., información recavada de más de un mes. Levantó un CD y lo agitó delante de la cara de su padre. -"¡Por lo menos revisar esto! ¡Tiene toda la información que vamos a necesitar de estos chicos con los que estamos tratando!"

Vegeta se la arrancó de su mano y lo utilizó como plato para la taza de café. -"No lo necesito. Son peces gordos corporativos en busca de dinero. He tratado con pendejos codiciosos como..."

-"Veinte zeni!" -Bra elevó la voz.

Vegeta apretó los dientes y sacó un billete de veinte zeni de su cartera para meterlo en el tarro de las maldiciones, junto a la estufa. Él continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido -"...he tratado a _idiotas_ como ellos desde que tenía la edad de Bra ".

"Sí," -estuvo de acuerdo Trunks en eso, pero abrió su vínculo telepático para que el miembro más joven de la casa no lo escuchara: _-Y los mataste a todos, también._ Su madre le había contado sobre el oscuro pasado de su padre hace varios años y cuando se le preguntó, Vegeta no cubrió con palabras dulces los detalles o había negado sus acciones. Bra no era consciente de ese hecho y Trunks tenía la intención de que siga siendo así durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Vegeta miró a su hijo con exasperación. _-Eres tan malo como tu madre_ -le envió de vuelta. - _Nadie va a ser asesinado. Amenazado, tal vez. Intimidado, sin duda. Pero no habrá muertes._

Trunks bajó los ojos con vergüenza. _-Lo siento. Yo sólo ... Me preocupa..._

"Así que eres igual que tu madre" -suspiró Vegeta. No era un insulto, pero tampoco era exactamente un cumplido. Se sentó y sacó el papel de debajo de las notas sobre las obligaciones no negociables y comenzó a leer mientras bebía su café. -"Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo. ¿Estás todavía en el departamento de mensajería?"

"¿Qué? Yo.. sí, todavía estoy ahí." -Trunks sacudió la cabeza. -"¡No pienses en eso! ¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¡Tú eres el que va a llegar tarde!"

Vegeta miró el reloj. Marcaban las ocho con cuarenta y cinco minutos; la sede de la Corporación que manejaba las finanzas y contratos se había trasladado al otro lado de la capital. El edificio con forma de cúpula en color amarillo en el que vivían, ahora se utiliza principalmente para la investigación y el desarrollo.

"Así es como se supone que las negociaciones serias se inician" -contestó enigmáticamente -"...haciendo tensión". Volvió a leer el periódico mientras Trunks le miró boquiabierto con incredulidad.

* * *

Una lujosa limusina estaba estacionada en la acera situada frente al edificio de la sede de Cápsule Corp. Se hallaba en el lugar desde hacía bastante tiempo. -"Son las diez después de las nueve, Sr. Bates", informó el chofer al grupo de cinco hombres sentados en la cabina.

"Está bien, Jeeves" -Gil Bates, el director ejecutivo de la Quantum Dynamics, comentó para luego sonreir como un lobo a sus compañeros - "Dejaremos correr la tensión un poco más."

"Miles, vamos a revisarlo de nuevo" -comentó Phil Forbes, abogado corporativo a la expectativa de que el hombre rubio situado a su izquierda respondiera.

"Bulma Briefs" – el investigador asociado Miles Murphy, comenzó a desplazarse a través de los archivos en su computadora portátil. -"Se hizo cargo de la presidencia de la Capsule Corporation hace diecinueve años luego de que su padre, el fundador original y creador de las cápsulas, se retirara. Desde entonces la compañía cambió radicalmente su línea de productos, lo que contribuyó a su expansión, creando un imperio a nivel mundial. Moda, automóviles, espacio, comunicaciones, TI... en lo que sea que Cápsula Corporation haya tendido su mano ha hecho que se convierta en un conglomerado internacional..."

"¿Todo eso lo hizo ella?" -preguntó el cuarto miembro del grupo, Austin Parker, el jefe de contabilidad.

"Es un genio, no hay duda. La cantidad de patentes producidos en serie por su personal de investigación se triplicó después de que asumió el poder. Algunas cosas son realmente interesantes. Ella llegó a la cima con un diseño de escape que permitió a la compañía situarse en el mercado automotríz"

"Bla, bla, bla, todos sabemos que es inteligente" -murmuró Bates con disgusto -"Maldición, todo el maldito planeta lo sabe. No me importa eso. ¿Cuál es su perfil?"

"Clásico impulsada por una personalidad Tipo A. Fiel a su compañía y personal, igualmente comprometida con su familia. Trunks, su hijo de 19 años de edad, se encuentra actualmente internado en la empresa. Tal parece que está siendo preparado para el trono, por así decirlo. Bra, de cinco años de edad, una niña. "

"Mierda, ¿qué sucede con estos nombres?" -se burló el quinto miembro del grupo, Martin Klass.

"Excentricidad de familia seguramente"-suspiró Miles. -"La hija acaba de empezar la escuela privada y ya ha sido impulsada hasta el segundo grado. Su marido es el príncipe Vegeta..."

"¿Príncipe?" -Bates interrumpió, luciendo interesado por primera vez. -"¿En serio?"

"Autoproclamación. Nunca ha sido autenticada, no es que sea diifícil. Él es un artista marcial. No parece tener nada que ver con la empresa".

"Artes marciales" -Klass opinó con un jejo de burla -"Cierto... Apuesto a que podría enseñarle algunos movimientos". -Él era "guardaespaldas" y recaudador, la persona que generalmente se manejaba los trabajos sucios de Gil Bates y los hacía "desaparecer ". De casi dos metros de altura como pricipal factor de intimidación, se convirtió en una figura clave en las negociaciones con los rebeldes burócratas molestos.

El Chofer apareció, cortando la conversación -"las nueve y veinte, Sr. Bates".

Bates no le hizo caso. -"¿Recomendación?" -preguntó a Miles.

"Ella es emocional. Demasiado. No va a ser difícil de conseguir intimidarla. Digo, conseguir su total cooperación; si no está con la guardia baja, Klass podría, uhmm, intercambiar algunas_ palabras_ con ella para que acceda a nuestras demandas. Caerá en la trampa."

"Maldición, Miles, ¡no queremos terminarlo de mala manera!" Parker se rompió. -"Necesitamos esta fusión. Se maquillaron los libros para hacer a Quantum Dynamics viable ante los ojos de Capsule Corp, pero la realidad es que se está hundiendo rápido y todos lo sabemos."

"Lo que _necesitamos.._ "cortó Bates con una mirada dura para sus compañeros -" es la oferta más alta posible que puedan darnos. Ella quiere nuestra compañía y nosotros queremos su dinero, no es tan difícil. No pienso permitirlo sin ganar. Ella puede permitirse pagar millones, ¡y quiero que lo haga!..."

"Señor..." -el chofer comenzó.

"Muy bien" -dijo Bates, indicando a Jeeves para que saliera y abriera la puerta para ellos. "Es hora de espectáculo niños".

Una vez que se anunció a la recepción, se dirigíeron a un ascensor que los llevó a la planta superior del edificio y luego fueron conducidos rápidamente a sala de juntas privada, ubicada deliberadamente aparte del caos habitual y el rápido estilo de vida que era rutina de Capsule Corporation . La sala fue preparada para la reunión y equipada con los aparatos más útiles y modernos necesarios para una presentación de teleconferencias; igualmente bien surtida de varios decantadores de café gourmet, jugo, agua, y una montaña de pasteles.

Bates y su grupo admiraban la habitación, pero no podía dejar de notar una cosa muy importante:

Ellos fueron los únicos allí.

El secretario de Bulma tocó una vez en la puerta y entró para anunciar: -"La Sra. Briefs ofrece sus disculpas por el retraso. Estará aquí dentro de poco."

"¡Inaceptable!" -Bates gritó cuando el secretario salió de la vista. Lanzó una mirada furiosa a Miles.

"Está fuera de lugar" -fue la única respuesta que pudo dar, fuera de si. -"Ella siempre llega media hora antes de las reuniones..."

Bates colocó su gran trasero en la silla más cercana. -"Ella va a pagar por esto. Nadie me hace esperar. Nadie en este mundo. Cuando la vea va..."

"Bulma no vendrá" -anunció una voz grave desde el fondo de la sala.

Las cabezas se volvieron. De pie junto a la ventana abierta una figura solitaria en un traje de tres piezas y un maletín se hallaba. De baja estatura, con un pico de viuda severa, y tenía intensos ojos negros como el azabache. Miles Murphy lo reconoció de inmediato -"El príncipe Vegeta."

"Me conoces.. Bien. No puedo soportar las presentaciones" -comentó caminando hacia la parte delantera de la sala, colocando el portafolios sobre la mesa, luego se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó con cuidado sobre el respaldo de la silla principal de la sala de juntas. -"Como he dicho, Bulma no estará aquí. Voy a manejar estas negociaciones en su lugar."

"Inaceptable!" -Gritó Bates por segunda vez, poniéndose de pie -"He estado en negociaciones exclusivas con Bulma..."

"Te referirás a ella como Presidente Briefs," cortó Vegeta en forma pronunciada. -"La llamarás "Sra. Briefs" como un acto simbólico de civilidad mínima. A menos que te la estés follando, no permitiré referirte a ella por su nombre de pila. ¿Entendido?"

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Decir que la cara de Gil Bates tomó color era un eufemismo, su tez se volvió carmesí completamente hasta el cuello de la camisa. Él farfulló brevemente y luego se volvió hacia la puerta -"¡Yo soy el director ejecutivo de la Quantum Dynamics! !Me he ocupado de grandes corporaciones como esta y no tengo que aguantar estas..."

"Pon tu maldito trasero en la silla..."

La mano de Bates vaciló sobre el pomo de la puerta. Él miró sobre su hombro al esposo de la presidenta de Cápsule Corp. -"¿Qué dijiste?" - sus palabras se ahogaron. Junto a él, Martín Klass comenzó abriendo y cerrando sus enormes manos, como si estuviera a mitad del estrangulamiento de un oponente imaginario.

Vegeta le devolvió la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados. Se apoyó en la pesada mesa de juntas y cruzó los brazos en clara pose típica -"No te engañes. Nunca has tratado con una compañía tan grande como ésta y los dos lo sabemos. Si realmente quieres hablar, yo estoy aquí para escuchar, pero entiende esto: No hay segundas oportunidades. Si sales por esa puerta, no vas a volver."

_¡Mierda! ¡Él es serio¡_ Bates pensó frustrado, mirando de nuevo aquellos ojos fríos que le retaban. Eran los ojos de un depredador, sin emociones, sin compromiso o compasión. El ejecutivo sabía bien que significaban esos ojos, los veía cada vez que miraba en un espejo.

Poco a poco, se alejó de la puerta y trató desesperadamente de recuperar la compostura. -"Tengo que consultar con mis compañeros."

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza pero no se movió de su posición casual. -"Tienes diez minutos."

En la parte posterior de la sala de juntas, Miles se encogía bajo miradas acosadoras de su grupo y susurró maldiciones mientras miraba con tristeza frente a su computadora portátil.

"Quiero saber todo acerca de ese hijo de puta, ¿me oyes?" -Bates le dijo al oído. -"Vamos a tener un break a las once y media y para entonces, ¡maldita sea!, será mejor tener un perfil que pueda usar. ¡Me estoy quedando sin nada ahora mismo!"

"No puedo creer que no hayan investigado a este tipo" -añadió Forbes, pasándose la mano hacia atrás y adelante a través de su adelgazado cabello.

Miles tenía las manos abiertas en señal de rendición. -"Usted me dijo que me centrara en la Sra. Briefs. El marido es un fantasma. ¡Casi nunca sale del edificio de investigación!"

"¿Artista marcial?" -resopló Klass, mirando al hombre pequeño. Vegeta estaba parado en la ventana, al parecer, considerando la vista. -"Apenas puede alcanzar y tocar mi nariz. ¿Quieres que tra..."

"¡No!" -Forbes se rompió. -"La estrategia habitual no se va a trabajar con él. Te quedas con perfil bajo y mantienes cerrada esa maldita gran boca tuya."

"¡Vamos, Bates!" -gruñó Miles, inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta. El investigador no perdió tiempo en salir para que pudiera conseguir un lugar privado y hacer una investigación a fondo de esta anomalía repentina a la que se enfrentaban. Ciertamente, desde que le sentaron justo al lado de Miles marcó el inicio de un mal presentimiento y el día estaba empeorando.

"Estamos listos para empezar" -Bates anunció finalmente.

Vegeta se alejó de la ventana para hacerles frente. -"Maldición, ya era hora."

Trunks odiaba el carrito del correo. Tenía una rueda delantera suelta la cual hizo un chillido distintivo que sólo su sensible audiencia híbrida parecía escuchar: _!Scree-scree-scree!_ Cuando su madre le había "informado" que iba a ser internado en Capsule Corporation, había calculado que sería jugar al observador en los confines de suntuosas oficinas centrales bajo la dirección de su madre. Poco sabía que le esperaba empezar desde abajo hacia arriba. El propósito de esta lección de humildad era aprender la distribución y diseño de los lugares de construcción y departamentos, así como para conocer miembros clave del personal. En realidad, tenía sentido, pero sin duda no le tenía que gustar.

A medida que el desvencijado carro electrónico pasaba por el pasillo, tomó nota de la hora y se sorprendió de que el edificio seguía en pie: Once de la mañana. Eso significaba que la reunión con Quantum Dynamics se había perdido poco antes de que se iniciara...

..O, aún más impactante: que todavía estaba en marcha.

Por lo general, Trunks hacía sus rondas en el piso superior mucho más tarde, pero hoy iba a hacer una excepción. Se bajó del ascensor y empezó a bajar las notas entre oficinas y documentos de sus respectivas ranuras, llevándo su camino a la zona de sala de juntas y tratando de no ser demasiado obvio. En el momento en que llegó a su destino se dio cuenta de que no era el único tratando de vislumbrar la reunión a través de las persianas parcialmente cerradas. La mayor parte del personal de la oficina, obviamente, fueron perturbados por la presencia de Vegeta y no había casi ningún trabajador en sus puestos. Todo el mundo parecía estar conteniendo la respiración colectivmente.

Triunks se acercó al escritorio de la secretaria de su madre, mujer que había estado con la compañía desde antes de que el adolescente fuese pensado en ser conbecido.- "Hey Penny... ¿Cómo va todo allí?"

Sus hombros se juntaron prácticamente a sus oídos gracias a una especie de tensión. -"Si hubiera sabido que iba a venir su padre, me hubiera reportado enferma..." -susurró nerviosamente. Siempre había estado mortalmente asustada del marido de su jefa y el hecho de que el hombre estuviera ahí solo le terminaba de crispar completamente los nervios.

Trunks asintió con la cabeza en completa comprensión. -"Yo sé que él puede ser un poco áspero ..."

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Él no ha dicho ni ordenado palabra alguna para mí. No ha dejado la sala de juntas. Han estado trabajando durante casi dos horas seguidas y ni siquiera le he oído levantar la voz. Me... ¡me está volviendo loca! "

_Así que no fue sólo la ropa..._ -Trunks se dio cuenta con asombro como él se acercó para ver de cerca. Su padre en realidad se estaba tomando el asunto en serio y mantenía su poder y temperamento común bajo una apariencia serena. Podía comprender el temor de Penny, puesto que la escena estaba completamente fuera de carácter para el príncipe Saiyajin.

A través de las brechas en las persianas, Trunks podía ver que había cuatro representantes de Quantum Dynamics haciendo su terreno de juego. Uno de ellos fue la realización de algún tipo de holograma que mostraba la estructura de la empresa mientras que otro hizo toda la conversación. Un último fue deslizando periódicamente boletines de información a través del escritorio. Varios asientos después estaba sentado un gigante enorme que sólo mantenía el ceño fruncido durante toda la presentación.

Echándose hacia atrás, en la silla principal de sala de juntas, Vegeta parecía estar escuchando lo que tenían que decir. Era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando, su rostro estaba sereno y neutral. De repente, se incorporó y abrió su maletín mientras los ejecutivos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, mirando con cierto recelo. Parpadearon confusamente cuando le vieron sacar un bocadillo y empezar a comer. -"No tuve mi desayuno habitual" -logró escuchar Trunks gracias a la sensibilidad auditiva habitual en él. -"Continúen."

_¡Se está divirtiendo!_ -el adolescente se dio cuenta con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a los ejecutivos apresurados, tratando de retomar el asunto donde lo dejaron.

Trunks a menudo tenía la supocición suplerfua (como todos los demás) de que todo lo que su padre sabía hacer era matar, destruir y purgar planetas. Sólo durante escasos momentos como este se daba cuenta de que probablemente había tenido otras diversiones para ocupar su tiempo libre mientras pertenecía al ejército intergaláctico de Freezer. Vegeta parecía estar bien formado en la diplomacia y la mediación, y parecía malditamente cómodo en el papel.

_Supongo que un hombre no puede entrenar y luchar todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera él.._ -pensaba. -_Me pregunto si mamá sabe sobre este lado de él._ -El hecho de que ella no estuviera allí para comprobarlo debido a diarrea y vómitos y lo hubiera dejado tomar su lugar respondió a su pregunta. Ella sabía muy bien sobre cualquier cosa concerniente a su marido.

"Que me aspen..." -murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza y riendo. Volvió a la mesa de Penny y le dijo: -"Puedes relajarte. Todo va a estar bien."

Ella lo miró dubitativo. -"¿Usted está seguro, joven trunks?"

"Completamente" -dijo y continuó con su ronda con un raro compás en su paso.

A las once y media en punto, Gil Bates se levantó de su silla y anunció: -"Creo que es hora de que todos tomemos un descanso..."

"Eso no es algo que usted pueda decidir." -interrumpió Vegeta fríamente, clavando una mirada de nivel competitivo que se prolongó durante varios segundos antes de que también se pusiera de pie. -"Pero voy a aceptar la sugerencia. Nos reuniremos de nuevo aquí a la una. Eso debería darle suficiente tiempo para consultar con su socio y averiguar la cantidad de información que ha conseguido reunir sobre mí."

Bates había salido apresuradamente hacia la puerta sin darse cuenta de que el príncipe le miraba y ahora la suya, así como sus tres socios, se fijaron alrededor de él en estado de shock. Vegeta, soltando una leve sonrisa ante la sorpresa de sus invitados, fijó su fría mirada sobre Martin Klass. -"Y yo puedo hacer mucho más que un simple toque en la nariz, insecto. Créelo."

"¡Mierda! ¿Él me escuchó?" -Klass murmuró asombrado.

"¡Cállate!" -susurró Parker de nuevo.

Vegeta se puso el abrigo y se dirigió a la parte posterior de la sala. -"Una de la tarde" -repitió para luego saltar por la ventana. Él hizo una deliberada demostración de vuelo ante los rostros atónitos de sus invitados.

"En la planta baja. Ahora." -Bates alcanzó a decir.

Una vez de vuelta en la relativa seguridad de la limusinas ejecutiva de Quantum Dynamics, todas las miradas se centraban en los dedos de Miles Murphy, quien todavía estaba cavando en busca de información en el ciberespacio sobre su actual "problema." -"Te daré lo que tengo. Ahora recuerda que sólo tenía dos horas..."

"Cierra la boca y dame lo que encontraste." -dijo Bates, luchando con su mal genio.

Organizando sus notas, el investigador aclaró la garganta y comenzó. -"Te dije antes que este tipo era un fantasma y no es una exageración. Antes de 764 dC no hay registros de que este tipo haya siquiera existido. Es como si hubiera llegado volando de la nada."

"Volando... divertido que lo menciones..." -gruñó Martin.

"¿Te _callas?_ " -Espetó Parker

"¡P... pero todos lo vieron! ¡Voló!"

Bates nunca dejó de buscar a Miles con la mirada. -"No sólo estamos frente a un artista marcial, ¿verdad?"

"No, señor. Su primera aparición pública en el expediente es se encontraba en los Juegos de Cell. Fue combatiente junto con el resto de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra."

"Él es un miembro de _esos_ chicos? " -Martín le preguntó con incredulidad.

Miles sacudió la cabeza. -"Él no aparece en la lista oficial. Parece ser una asociación libre mas que ser un miembro. Tal parece ser crédito de la relación familiar de Bulma Briefs con ellos por lo cual permanece cerca a los miembros que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, en cada situación de combate de gran magnitud de este planeta ha estado presente, aunque nunca ha sido visto ocupando algún lugar en situaciones menores. Él no es un miembro, porque él está en una liga propia. "

Parker le frunció el ceño. -"¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

"Esto significa que sopla las cosas grandes y permite a los combatientes más débiles recoger los pedazos. No tengo una lista de habilidades, sino el hecho de que sobrevivió a los Juegos de Cell, así como que participó en el 25vo Torneo Mundial De Artes Marciales, sugiere que es una de las personas más poderosas del planeta "

"Y lo insultaste. Bien hecho, cabeza hueca." -añadió Phil Forbes, mirando severamente a un Martin Klass pálido.

"No hay más" -dijo Miles.

"Grandioso..."

"Su ato status en Capsule Corporation no se acredita sólo al matrimonio. ¿Recuerda el aumento de las patentes que tuvieron lugar después de Bulma tomó el poder? La mayoría de esas son de él. Él trabaja por contrato para la División de Investigación y Desarrollo."

"Así que somos un equipo... Eso explica muchas cosas" -Bates miraba pensativamente por la ventana. Él se había preguntado cómo Bulma había conseguido tomar la pobre compañía de su padre y transformarla en una entidad internacional sin rival. Ahora sabía. -"¿Recomendaciones sobre cómo tratar con él?"

En este punto, la expresión de Miles se convirtió francamente en algo sombrío. -"Su perfil de personalidad es en realidad similar a la Sra. Briefs: Vano, arrogante y orgulloso. Él es muy protector con su familia como lo demuestra cuando" -miró a su superior, -"usted se refería al Presidente Briefs por su primer nombre, recomendandole con fiereza que la educación con respecto a los nombres de cualquiera de los suyos. Las consecuencias pueden ser extremas si no se sigue un lineamiento específico de educación con él. Me encontré con el rumor de que la Sra. Briefs fue chantajeada una vez y él se encargó de eliminar al agresor. Es sin fundamento por supuesto, pero... " -dejó que la declaración flotara en el aire.

Bates entendido el significado, por lo meno mejor que los demás. No existía una empresa de éxito en el mundo que no cavara fosas comunes a lo largo del camino hacia la prosperidad, literal y figurativamente. Para Quantum Dynamics esa tarea nefasta se le había asignado a Klass y su desempeño hasta la fecha había sido impresionante. Por accidente o por búsqueda propia, Bulma había encontrado su propio recaudador y él tenía el poder, la riqueza y la inteligencia para salirse con la suya dejándol todo en las sombras. Bates tenía la esperanza de pasear y dominar a Bulma con las ofertas, el encanto y, si eso no funcionaba, en algún momento a solas con Klass. La aparición del marido había vuelto las cosas oscuras y complicadas. Se frotó la frente húmeda con un pañuelo.

Miles observó el raro gesto de indecisión en el rostro de su jefe, pero cayó en cuenta de lo mismo que él. -"El personal de la Cápsula Corp. entero tiene un miedo mortal de ese tipo, excepto tal vez para los de I.D. _Estos_ tipos están locos. Todo el mundo en ese departamento ha firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad como condición de empleo. Lo que sepan de él, cualquiera que sea el oscuro secreto que existe tras su aspecto de veintiún años, no lo sueltan por nada. "

"¿Las sospechas?"

Visiblemente vacilando, Miles desvió la mirada y dijo en voz baja: -"Yo no creo que sea de este planeta..."

Martin lanzó sus enormes brazos en un gesto de rendición y se desplomó en su asiento, por una vez en su vida, había perdido la palabra.

"Grandioso" -dijo Forbes de nuevo.

Parker no podía creer que la aceptación de los demás a las noticias. -"¿Estás bromeando? ¿_Un extraterrestre?_ ¿Eso es lo mejor que podría llegar a...? "

"La Tierra ha sido invadida muchas veces y repentinamente han sido suprimidas las amenazas hostiles durante casi sesenta años. Es una cuestión de registro. ¿Alguna vez has visto a los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Tierra? ¡No hay una apariencia completamente humana en el pelotón! Usted me preguntó mi opinión y yo te doy un hecho... El Príncipe Vegeta es un caso difícil y sin sentido. Él no va a reaccionar a la coerción o la intimidación; con todo respeto señores, vamos a tener suerte si se consigue _cualquier_ oferta seria para la Quantum Dynamics esta vez."

Hubo un duro_ thump!._ Bates había dado un puñetazo contra la puerta tapizada. -"¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos encadenamos dando largas a Bulma para despertar su interés y lo que sacamos fue esto! _¡Maldita sea!_ "

"Fue mi recomendación, señor. Yo debo cargar con la culpa" -ofreció Miles.

Bates se volvió hacia él con los dientes descubiertos. -"¡Tienes toda la razón! Cuando regresemos a la oficina, limpiarás tu escritorio. ¡Estás despedido!"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" -Forbes le preguntó, tratando de volver a la pista. -"¿Escapar de la reunión y salir a buscar otro comprador?"

Parker se estremeción ante la sugerencia. -"Es demasiado tarde para eso. No puedo ocultar los libros durante mucho más tiempo. Es un milagro que el departamento de contabilidad de la Cápsule corp. no haya visto las discrepancias de lo que yo les daba. No necesito decirte lo que pasará con nuestras opciones sobre las acciones cuando se corra la voz de que nuestro propio Presidente ha huído a México con su enorme bono auto-impuesto extra. Estamos en un tiempo prestado. "

Mientras discutían Martin Klass, encorvado más abajo en su asiento, miró hacia el tráfico civil el cual se movía rápidamente a lo largo de la acera. Estaban estacionados en la calle de la Capsule Corporation, pero éste seguía siendo el distrito de negocios y todo el mundo se encontraba en su hora de almuerzo usando ropa corporativa. Vestidos, trajes de pantalones, trajes de negocios.

Una de las personas, en traje de tres piezas color azul marino con una corbata roja les miraba fijamente -"Uh... Gil..." -interrumpió el guardia de corps. -"Esta limusina a prueba de sonido, ¿no?"

Bates le lanzó una mirada distraída. -"Sí, por supuesto, y las ventanas son de un solo sentido, con vidtio a prueba de balas. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque te juro que estamos siendo vigilados" -finalizó Martin con voz tensa, golpeando con el dedo contra el vidrio polarizado

.

Todos en el auto se inclinaron y, por supuesto, Vegeta estaba de pie en frente de ellos con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hechos a la medida. Parecía mirando la limusina sin ninguna razón que cualquiera de ellos podía imaginar. Vacilante, Miles ofreció una onda experimental y maldita sea si Vegeta no se la devolvió. No podía haber ninguna duda.

"Mierda" -dijo Parker enfermizo.

Vegeta golpeó la muñeca de su mano izquierda, como si señalara con un gesto a un reloj, y luego se elevó en el aire. Algunos de los pasajeros sobre la acera ocupada le miraron sorprendidos, pero el impacto fue de corta duración y todos regresaron a sus propios asuntos, como si viera este espectáculo todos los días. Dada la reputación de Capsule Corporation para los hechos inusuales, probablemente era una escena común.

"Creo que nuestra hora de almuerzo ha terminado" -dijo Forbes adiciónándole un gemido.

Todos los rastros de la paciencia se habían ido de la cara de Vegeta cuando los cinco hombres entraron de nuevo en la sala de juntas. -"Tú mee has insultado personalmente y has insultado a esta empresa con tu ignorancia. Dame una buena razón por la que no debería arrojar colectivamente sus culos a la acera en este momento" -gruñó.

Luchando con la compostura, Bates razonó: -"Creo que podemos llegar a un arreglo equitativo que favorezca a ambas partes."

"¿Ahora quieres eso?" se mofó el príncipe de los Saiyajin, claramente no convencido. -"Te sugiero que tomes un momento para llegar a un precio razonable que me pueda atraer. Ten en cuenta que he notificado al departamento de contabilidad para repasar las cifras más de cerca. Ahora es sólo cuestión del tiempo para que se percaten de ello." -Mientras que los peces gordos se apresuraron a crujir números, Vegeta miró a Miles Murphy. -"Eres bueno. ¿Quieres un trabajo?"

Miles parpadeó sorprendido y luego miró a Bates y recordó el cambio en la limusina. -"Sí, señor" -admitió.

"¿Pero qué demonios..?" -Bates dijo con incredulidad.

"Lo siento Gil, pero me despediste." -dijo el investigador, quien sólo agregó un encogimiento de hombros.

"Ve a reportarte al área de Personal" continuó Vegeta. El ser humano joven había llevado a cabo en dos horas lo que la mayoría de los periodistas independientes no se había podido lograr en un mes; descubrió las ambiciones de Vegeta y sus orígenes. El Saiyajin lo quería dentro de las filas de la Capsule Corporation, donde el orden de mordaza de no divulgación mantendrían al hombre tranquilo y bajo su estrecha vigilancia. Los seres humanos no eran los únicos que creían en el dicho "Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca." Freezer le había enseñado la regla de la forma dura y rápida...

_... Y mucho más._

Él luchó con los viejos recuerdos y se sintió aliviado cuando Bates le ofreció un pedazo de papel doblado para que pudiera volver a la tarea en cuestión. Consideró la oferta por dos segundos y luego sacó un bolígrafo, hizo una marca en el papel y se lo devolvió.

Mirando el garabato, Bates le miró como si estuviera seguro de ser el receptor de una broma particularmente mala. -"Todo lo que hizo fue quitar un cero" -atinó a decir.

"Y eso es la oferta de Capsule Corporation, a menos que pueda demostrarme, con cifras reales, que su empresa vale más" -dijo Vegeta, cruzando los brazos y mirándolo fijamente con ojos de depredador. "Estoy esperando a oir su propuesta."

La boca Bates trabajó, pero no salió ningún sonido. Por primera vez en su vida fue realmente una pérdida.

Menos de una hora más tarde, Trunks sintió el ki de su padre en el tejado de la sede y se acercó a ofrecer sus felicitaciones. El piso estaba lleno gracias al éxito de la reunión con Quantum Dynamics, que fue comprada por una décima parte del precio de venta original y no menos, y el hecho de que todo había sido logrado sin rabietas, víctimas o daños materiales era un plus. El joven salió por la salida de emergencia y comenzó a aplaudir cuando vio a su padre de pie cerca de la esquina norte. -"¡Muy bien, papá!"

Vegeta estaba observando la ciudad desde ese punto de vista y sólo le ofreció al joven un gruñido de reconocimiento. Tendría que haber quedado satisfecho con la victoria, pero sólo parecía preocupado. Trunks reconoció la expresión meditabunda de inmediato. -"¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada".

"¡Vaya!" -dijo con una sonrisa. "Manejaste completamente a los peces gordos corporativos. Todo el mundo habla de ello. Creo que habías hecho este tipo de cosas antes, ¿eh? Seguramente cuando estabas en el espacio lo hiciste..."

Levantando la ceja izquierda, Vegeta hizo una mueca. -"No exactamente" -En lugar de dejarse arrastrar a una discusión en la que no quería participar, hizo frente a su hijo directamente. -"Vete a casa y dile a tu madre la noticia. Los trabajos finales serán enviados por correo para ella esta tarde. Es totalmente de ella tomar la decisión final sobre si quiere aceptar la oferta o no."

Ojos azules Trunks se agrandaron por la sorpresa. -"¿Puedo dejar el trabajo antes de tiempo? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Vete" -dijo Vegeta, añadiendo un guiño hacia el cielo, impaciente.

Sin poner en duda su buena fortuna, Trunks tomó al aire y salió rumbo a casa directamente. Vegeta lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista y luego volvió la mirada oscura de nuevo al paisaje urbano.

"Voy a romper mi promesa, muchacho" -dijo en voz baja.

En la ciudad, Martín Klass tomó la tarjeta de acceso a la suite de su hotel y entró. Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha y un refrigerio antes de unirse con el grupo en el aeropuerto. Habló acerca de dejar la ciudad con el rabo entre las piernas. Martín se sentía frustrado y decepcionado de que había quedado como un inútil en esta reunión. Una vez que Quantum Dynamics consiguió ser reestructurada bajo el imperio de Capsule Corporation, se preguntaba si tendría siquiera un puesto de trabajo. Encontrar un trabajo normal era difícil para un hombre que rompió la rótula de la vida.

Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas y Martin se acercó para cerrarlas. Él había conseguido poner apenas una mano en la empuñadura, cuando un puño apareció de la nada y se le clavó de lleno en el plexo solar, volviendolo hacia atrás. Cayó sobre una rodilla tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras Vegeta entró al baño y cerró rápidamente la puerta del balcón detrás de él, seguidas por las pesadas cortinas.

"'¿Pero qué demo.." -Martin tosió.

"Tu propósito en esta reunión fue para intimidar a Bulma" -dijo Vegeta fríamente. -"No hay otra explicación para tu presencia hoy."

"Tú no sabes de lo que estás hablando..."

"¡Por supuesto que lo sé!" -el Saiyajin explotó. -"Lo sé porque yo tenía que hacer exactamente lo mismo en todas las negociaciones que se me ordenó asistir. Intimidar, coaccionar, y cuando eso no funcionó, maté. Ese es tu trabajo ¿no?"

Al darse cuenta de que estaba en problemas, Martín levantó las manos para tratar de ganar tiempo. -"Yo... yo... Mira, amigo. Se suponía que sólo iba a asustar a la mujer un poco. No sólo iba a..."

"¿Hacer la recomendación sobre la educación de sostener los nombres de los nombres de mi hijo y mi hija con respeto? _¿Qué otra cosa ibas a hacer?_ " -gritó con furia.

En su desesperación, Martín sacó su revólver oculto. Con una explosión de velocidad, Vegeta salió de su apunte y lo tiró de su mano, rompiendo la muñeca del matón al mismo tiempo. Martín sacó todo el aliento con un grito gracias a un golpe en la laringe y se desplomó la caja de voz. El grito salió como un sonido ahogado.

Vegeta le rodeó como un león hambriento que huele a sangre en el aire. -"Bulma y la seguridad de mis hijos van muy en serio. Nadie les amenaza y espera vivir" -Se arrodilló y agarró el cuello de la camisa de Martin, elevandolo a un nivel para verse cara a cara. -"Voy a matarte" -dijo en voz siniestra, como quien sabe mucho sobre la materia.

Martin trató desesperadamente de alejarse de ese agarre de acero. -"¡No por favor... pr..."

Vegeta negó con la cabeza. -"No se puede razonar conmigo. No se me puede sobornar, no se me puede pedir. Esto es lo que estoy capacitado para hacer. De entre toda la maldita gente de este planeta, debes ser el mejor en entenderlo. Amenazaste a mi familia y ahora te diriges a pagar el precio. El único inconveniente es que no puedo utilizar cualquier tipo de ki o los otros lo perciben. "

Por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Vegeta le ofreció una sonrisa fría de satisfacción. -"Afortunadamente, yo no necesito ningún poder de _ese_ tipo" -dijo y señaló a su espalda con las manos libres en un puño apretado.

* * *

Tarde en la noche, sin descanso alguno rondaba Vegeta las viviendas del edificio que había llegado a aceptar como su casa. Se detuvo junto a la puerta cerrada a la habitación de Trunks y suavemente pulsaba las cuerdas de su relación. El adolescente estaba en un profundo sueño, contento. Dirigiéndose al otro lado del cuarto del joven, el Saiyajin mayor abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija y se asomó, afinó sus rápidamente para adaptarse a la oscuridad. Bra fue arropada con sus sábanas y edredón, su pelo de color espuma de mar estaba derramado sobre la almohada. Dormia pacíficamente.

Apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, Vegeta luchaba con sus emociones al ver a su hija. El aumento de la posesividad intensa eclipsó todo lo que había conocido y sentido. Esta era su familia. ¡_Suya!_ Dieron a su vida un propósito, una dirección, y con lo sucedido el día de hoy se dio cuenta de que iba a preservar ese don muy raro. Lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo ni con remordimiento.

Se quedó asíun tiempo muy largo... y protector velaba por ella.

Bulma sintió hundirse la cama a su lado y con los ojos medio abiertos volteó su rostro para ver la lectura en el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las dos de la mañana. -"Uhm ... Ya era hora de que volvieras. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?"

"Quería recuperar el tiempo de entrenamiento perdido" -mintió Vegeta. Miró a su esposa en la oscuridad. -"Suenas más como en tu estado habitual."

"Estoy mucho mejor, gracias por notarlo. Debe haber sido un error de veinticuatro horas" -dijo, encendiendo la luz.- "Así que, ¿qué te pareció jugar al presidente por un día?"

"Malditamente agotador" -admitió. "No sé cómo lo soportas."

"Ah, te acostumbras a él."

"Nunca".

"Reniega todo lo que quieras, es algo natural en tí. Mi teléfono celular ha parado de sonar. Trunks no podría elogiarte lo suficiente.. hablaba sobre lo frío y sereno que actuaste durante toda la reunión. Incluso Penny te felicitó" -dijo con una sonrisa burlona. -"Terminé la firma del contrato, pero sólo después de un poco de artimañas con Gil Bates para añadir algo de valor inmobiliario, teniendo en cuenta la pena que puso Capsule Corporation a través de los libros falsos. ¡Demonios!, esto no fue tanto como una fusión, fue una toma hostil. Me complace ver que el encanto del Príncipe de los Saiyajins finalmente llegó a un buen uso. "

Normalmente él se hubiese enfadado con la destitución casual de su linaje real, pero sólo la observaba de cerca, sus ojos oscuros y misteriosos.

Cuando continuó su examen, ella lo miró con preocupación. -"¿Qué te pasa?"

"No tenía ni idea de que tu posición de autoridad te hace un blanco potencial" -dijo después de una pausa.

"¡Oh, por favor! Puedo cuidar de mí misma, Vegeta. He estado correteando por todo el planeta desde que yo era un adolescente..."

Había oído lo suficiente de sus aventuras pintorescas y no quería desviarse del tema. -"Yo no estoy hablando de eso. Estás en una posición de poder que atrae a las amenazas. Amenazas significan peligro para ti, Trunks y Bra. Eso ... me preocupa."

_Le preocupa,_ -La mente de Bulma trataba de entenderlo. No estaba segura de dónde venía eso, tal vez un día a la Capsule Corporation le había abierto los ojos y le mostró cómo la vida le exigía a un ser humano impotente. -"La empresa tiene una división de seguridad altamente cualificado. Trunks puede más que cuidar de sí mismo. Has comenzado la formación Bra. Cuando estamos en casa, estás aquí. Entonces, ¿cómo puede cualquiera de nosotros estar en peligro?"

"Sólo me preocupa, eso es todo" -contestó malhumorado, a sabiendas de que no había solución del problema.

"Ha sido un largo día" -dijo besándolo en la mejilla y luego rodó hacia la lámpara para apagar la luz. -"Vamos a hablar más sobre eso mañana".

Ella se acomodó en la almohada y fue quedando dormido cuando de pronto se apretó contra ella, envolviendo un brazo protector alrededor de su cintura. -"¿Vegeta...?"

"¿Qué?" -murmuró, mientras se acomodaba tan cerca de ella como lo podría conseguir. Este grado de contacto, sin la intimidad necesaria, era inusual y Bulma se sorprendió por el gesto raro. -"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien. Duérmete".

Ella le cogió la mano con la suya y luego traicionó una risa desconcertada. -"Creo que me voy a dejar de tomar las riendas de la compañía con más frecuencia."

Detrás de ella, oyó la respuesta apenas audible,- "Sobre mi cadáver".

"Siempre el tipo duro" -susurró ella y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_¡Oh mujer, no tienes ni idea!_ Vegeta pensaba mientras escuchaba a la suave respiración de ella. Él colocó la frente contra la nuca de su cuello, inhalando su aroma y cerró los ojos con alegría.

~ The End.


End file.
